The present disclosure relates generally to chairs and seats. In particular, debris catching apparatuses for children's highchairs. Young children relegated to the confines of a highchair during meal times invariably drop, spill, or even throw foodstuff onto the floor and other nearby surfaces. Parents and others are often tasked with coming in and cleaning up after the child once they've finished their meal. This may include not only picking up the thrown foodstuff, but sweeping and mopping the floor as well. A common way of protecting the floor is to place a mat or sheet under the child and the chair. However, cleaning this mat or sheet can be just as tedious and time consuming as cleaning the floor.
An alternative method for dealing with this dilemma is to attach some sort of device to the highchair that catches the thrown or dropped foodstuff. However, many of these devices are limited to catching the discarded foodstuff in a certain place, and even when the foodstuff is caught, that device still needs to be thoroughly cleaned. The cleaning of these conventional types of apparatuses are often just as labor intensive and time consuming as cleaning the floor or even a mat or a sheet placed under the child's highchair.
Known debris catching apparatuses are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing debris catching apparatuses are not easily adjustable to fit a wide variety of children's highchairs. In addition, conventional debris catching apparatuses are not conveniently portable nor are they machine washable.
Thus, there exists a need for debris catching apparatuses that improve upon and advance the design of known debris catching apparatuses. Examples of new and useful debris catching apparatuses relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.